


New Year's Day

by GabrielaRueda13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Año Nuevo, F/M, First Kiss, Love, New Year's Day, One Shot, Romance, beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaRueda13/pseuds/GabrielaRueda13
Summary: No leas la última página, mejor sosténte a los recuerdos, porque ellos podrán sostenerte a ti.¿Será el último año nuevo juntos?





	New Year's Day

 

#  **New Year's Day**

**¡10!... ¡9! …¡8!..¡7!..¡6..!**

**_Las manecillas del reloj son un constante sonido, el tiempo reflejado en persona, la cual no llora por nadie. Cada día es testigo de nuestras hazañas, de nuestros errores y de cómo miramos atrás…_ **

**_¿Qué es lo que dejamos atrás en el año nuevo? O qué es lo que comenzamos. ¿Cuál es su magia? ¿Qué hay sobre la esperanza? Tic, tac, toc, tic, tac, toc…_ **

**_No leas la última página. Aférrate a los recuerdos, porque ellos te sostendrán, porque entonces yo podré sostenerte…_ **

Está tomando su mano y la acaricia con suma delicadeza, mirando las marcas y contorneando sus delgados pero suaves dedos los cuales siempre estuvo contento de tomar. La temperatura de su piel era cálida después de todo y eso le reconfortaba su corazón.

Tantos años vividos a su lado, aún no quería que fueran abrazados por el final.

—Adrien… ya casi empiezan… deberías ir —le murmuraba Marinette buscando aquellas gemas esmeraldas tan vivas como la primera vez que las miró.

—No —se negó su compañero —me quedaré aquí contigo, y más te vale que no insistas.

Entre cada pestañeo se miraban borrosas imágenes de colores, observando luces en el cielo, cada una diferente en cada segundo. Observaban la sonrisa del otro mientras se abrazaban y pedían porque sólo fuera el principio de un largo capítulo de su vida.

Se miraron algunos instantes sintiendo como sus manos se rozaban y el silencio que ocupaba ese espacio que dejaban libre sus respiraciones. Él le ofreció una sonrisa para escuchar la cálida risa de su amada que aún expiraban sus labios.

Se recordaban el primer año pidiendo por ese beso especial, el primero que recordarían el resto de sus vidas. Recordaban tomarse cerca y unir sus labios, justo cuando todos los demás hacían lo mismo, pero nada cambiaría ese día, nada haría más especial su relación, más que pasar el día de año nuevo juntos…

—No estés triste, _gatito_ … Estoy bien.

Él sólo pareció reflexionar aquellas palabras mágicas que siempre eran como un bálsamo que le hacían enamorarse más a pesar de su mayor edad.

—No lo estoy…— Él bajó la mirada tragando pesadamente su saliva. No quería que le viera llorar así que con disimulo acariciaba la pequeña piedra de aquel anillo que prácticamente portó toda su vida, orgullosamente, con amor y alegría.

« _Podía verla mirando por la ventanilla del taxi molesta, podía recordar las emociones de un día anterior y lo cálido que amanecía la cama al día siguiente, estando tan cerca el uno del otro y contando chistes hasta el mediodía._ »

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer año nuevo de casados?

—¿La fiesta de Chloé? Cómo olvidarla…— respondió ella riendo un poco para toser después. Él se paró rápidamente para alcanzar un vaso con agua tibia, dándosela a beber. No pudo ocultar lo afligido en su mirada a lo cual Marinette se le rompió el corazón. “Es de mis años nuevos favorito” comentó una vez que pudo hablar.

—El primer día del año y ya estabas molesta conmigo —dijo Adrien mirándole con cierta diversión, Marinette sólo sonrió de lado.

« _“¿Dónde está Chloé?”_

_“Se ha ido” respondió él rascando su nuca mientras caminaba._

_“¿Cómo qué se ha ido? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos todo esto? ¡Tu padre nos matará!”_

_“Sólo hay que limpiarlo antes de que llegue” decía él mientras se acercaba a tomar bolsas negras de basura. La joven le miró indignada. Le dolían los pies por los zapatos que se cargó el bendito día y el vestido que traía no le ayudaba con el frío._

_Miró a su pareja comenzar a levantar los vasos rojos de los estantes y observarle con confusión._

_“Perdón… es mi culpa, no tienes que limpiar si no quieres”_ »

Hacía no mucho que Marinette había caído enferma. Y aunque los doctores no daban un buen diagnóstico Adrien se negaba ante su juicio, afrontando juntos los días buenos y malos, ocasiones difíciles y a veces peores… hoy parecía ser el día escogido.

Deberían estar en la casa de alguno de sus hijos. Sentados en el jardín tomados de las manos sonriendo ante la hermosa familia que crearon, pero ahora sólo estaban solos en aquella modesta casa que ha sido cómplice de sus maldades, sueños y caídas. Sin fiesta, sin alguna comida en el horno, sólo las luces del árbol de Navidad dándole vida a la estancia.

Adrien se acurrucó, muy lentamente, a lado de su débil esposa abrazándola de la cintura, cerrando sus ojos. De tantos días del año se preguntaba porqué siempre en este tenían que recordar todo. Por qué miramos hacia atrás y vemos nuestros enojos, nuestras caídas, nuestros triunfos. Cómo recordamos las sonrisas, llantos y fuertes abrazos que trajeron consuelo a nuestro corazón.  Las promesas que hicimos y que no cumplimos, los propósitos que sólo se quedaron en una lista, pero el sinfín de aventuras y pequeños detalles de la vida que nos han hechos felices.

—Adrien…— se escuchó la voz ronca de la azabache, palmeando un poco el hombro de su marido con su mano regordeta.

—¿Sí, Mari? —preguntó él alzándose casi de inmediato para observarla, dispuesto a cualquier petición.

—Podrías…tú… el piano.

El rubio le miró con súplica. La habitación con el piano estaba dos lejos de la suya y no quería separarse, no cuando faltaba tan poco para la cuenta regresiva, sin contar de que la artritis hacía de las suyas ahora que el frío se hacía presente, pero ¿cómo negarse a ella? ¿Cómo no querer cumplir sus caprichos? Le tomó las manos y la abrigó mejor con las cobijas besándole su frente.

—No te vayas…

—Estaré siempre contigo —aseguró la azabache con una frágil sonrisa.

Adrien asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse con prisa a la habitación, deteniéndose a mirar la hora en un reloj, sólo lo haría por ella. Sólo una canción más…

« _Caminaba descalza en el frío piso del lugar. Dejó de luchar contra el confeti que se pegaba en la planta de su pie. no podía asegurar cuánto duraría el camino de regreso a casa, pero estaría bien mientras él tomara su mano._

_“¿De verdad querías ese beso?” le preguntó Adrien un poco gracioso mientras continuaba con su tarea._

_“Claro que sí”_ »

Con mucho cuidado y en silencio consiguió ponerse de pie, apoyándose del mueble de la ropa que estaba pegado a la pared para caminar hacia la puerta deslizante del balcón. Se detuvo un par de momentos y cubrió su cuerpo con una chalina y una bufanda, sonriendo por la hermosa melodía con la cual Adrien le deleitaba.

Detestaba pedirle este tipo de favores, pero cosas como estas sólo lo hacían amarlo más. No podía quejarse, tenían una buena vida aún sobre la enfermedad. Se casaron, tuvieron tres hermosos hijos y tienen dos nietos. Aunque pelearon siempre volvieron a encontrarse y compartieron grandes aventuras juntos cuando fueron jóvenes y poseían aquellas joyas mágicas que, durante mucho tiempo, fueron su escape de la realidad.

Un año terminaba, pero sólo era el inicio de una nueva era.  

« _“¿De qué te ríes?” le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Agarraba con una de sus manos una de las bolsas de basura mientras recogía las botellas de cerveza y servilletas._

_“De lo tierna que eres” respondió Adrien mientras sonreía. Al final, ella le estaba ayudando. Dejó su bolsa en el piso al acercarse a ella y retirar de su cuerpo su saco, colocándolo en los hombros desnudos de Marinette acobijándola así del clima. “Te amo, bugaboo.”_

_La azabache sólo se encogió de hombros mirándole fijamente. Su cercanía y la amplia sonrisa del muchacho la ponía nerviosa. “Lamento no haberte dado tu beso de año nuevo” se disculpó él al frotarle sus brazos para brindarle calor de forma más rápida._

_“Está bien, descuida, será el año que viene” respondió ella alzando los hombros y le abrazó con cariño apoyando su mejilla en el confortable pecho de su amado._ »

Si lo hubiera entendido en ese entonces, pero eran jóvenes y distraídos. Captar los verdaderos sentidos de la vida y del amor no siempre es sencillo, pues lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

Sintiendo el aire fresco golpear su rostro y la yema de su dedo contonear el filo de esa carta que sostenía en su mano decidió cerrar sus ojos.

« _Ella caminaba descalza colgando sus zapatos del dedo índice de la mano, alisaba su vestido negro de fiesta que había apartado solamente para esta ocasión especial. Todos se estaban yendo ya y se preguntaba quién iba a alzar todo el desastre que se había quedado de la noche anterior…_

_“Marinette…” escuchó detrás a lo cual ella volteó mirando a su esposo venir._

_“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó ella acercándose mirándole con preocupación, el muchacho se miraba nervioso y se jugaba las manos en los bolsillos._

_“Bueno es que… Chloé se fue” le dijo él aclarándose la garganta para echarle un vistazo a la estancia que estaba sucia._

_“¿Cómo que Chloé se fue? ¿Y quién se supone que limpiara todo esto? ¡Tú padre nos matará!” dijo ella comenzando a preocuparse dando pasitos en su lugar a los lados. La fiesta se había hecho en la mansión aprovechando que el señor Gabriel no estaba y con su debido permiso a pesar de la edad de los muchachos. Chloé fue la organizadora y prácticamente anfitriona, pero al parecer, había desaparecido._

_“Si…bueno…sobre eso…” comentaba el rubio rascándose la nuca para luego mostrar las bolsas negras de basura “¡Feliz año nuevo!” dijo al mostrar una sonrisa fingida de emoción. Marinette permaneció mirándole mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Ese no debía ser el plan._

_Había tenido suficiente por no poder cumplir su sueño de un beso de año nuevo con él, como para que, ahora, tuviera que levantar la fiesta que Chloé organizó. Se cruzó de brazos molesta lo que provocó que Adrien bajara sus hombros y suspirara._

_“Tienes razón, perdón, es mi culpa… no tienes que levantar si no quieres.”_

_Los zafiros de la mujer permanecieron observando aquel hombre que comenzaba a juntar la basura de la mesa con cierto ánimo después de todo. Era extraño porque a pesar de que no habían discutido, se sentía un ambiente tenso en el lugar._

_Marinette acarició sus brazos al regresar y tomar asiento en uno de los grandes sofás, le era increíble como de un momento a otro, el lugar se sentía tan frío y estaba tan vacío. Aún recordaba lo alto que estaba la música y los globos revoloteando por el cuarto… y no tirados en el piso como lo estaban ahora._

_Miró su teléfono, eran las cuatro y quince de la mañana._

_Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos a causa de un gruñido. Ella giró su mirada observando a Adrien limpiarse la camisa, la cual se había ensuciado con soda de un vaso. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, ella se puso de pie caminando hacia él. El suelo estaba frío y le molestaba sentir el confeti adherido a la planta de sus pies. Tomó una servilleta limpia y con agua mineral le talló para que saliera lo más que se pudiera de la mancha, sintiendo como esa mirada esmeralda se concentraba en ella de una manera tan profunda. Una manera tan intensa que podía partirla a la mitad._

_“Pensé que estabas enojada” titubeó él._

_Ella soltó una risita mirándole después, “¿cuánto tiempo más podría?”_

_Sus delgados dedos acomodaron el cuello de la camisa para luego quitarle las arrugas de sus hombros. Permaneció por unos segundos estáticas para luego alzar su mirada a su esposo que estaba afligido. Adrien le pedía perdón con la mirada. Se sentía culpable de que su primer año no haya sido exactamente como lo planearon. No hubo ningún viaje, no hubo ningún beso, pero sí tenían basura qué recoger._

_“Vamos, terminemos esto para volver a casa” comentó la azabache para acercarse a tomar una bolsa. Adrien la miró algo confundido, pero sonrío para asentir y comenzar a apurarse junto con ella. Lo más difícil de recoger fue el confeti. Batallaron con las escobas y Adrien prefería fingir un concierto que seguir barriendo. Explotaron los globos brincando sobre ellos y pateándolos, pero Marinette seguía siendo torpe así que se cayó._

_“¿De verdad querías ese beso?” le preguntó._

_“Claro que sí… ¿De qué te ríes?” le preguntó frunciendo el ceño al escucharlo. Agarraba con una de sus manos una de las bolsas de basura mientras recogía las botellas de cerveza y servilletas._

_“De lo tierna que eres” respondió Adrien mientras sonreía. Al final, ella le estaba ayudando. Dejó su bolsa en el piso al acercarse a ella. “Te amo, bugaboo.” La azabache sólo se encogió de hombros mirándole fijamente. Su cercanía y la amplia sonrisa del muchacho la ponía nerviosa. “Lamento no haberte dado tu beso de año nuevo” se disculpó él al frotarle sus brazos para brindarle calor de forma más rápida._

_“Está bien, descuida, será el año que viene” respondió ella alzando los hombros. El joven sólo asintió con media sonrisa y pronto ambos volvieron a sus tareas._

_Se tomaron fotos con los retratos que guardaron del padre de Adrien y con sillas montadas volvieron a acomodarlas. Marinette le acompañó cuando él encontró el viejo piano de su madre y por un largo rato se quedaron acurrucados._

_Para cuando dieron las seis y media de la mañana ya habían terminado. Así que tomaron sus cosas y decidieron salir para regresar a su casa._

_“Lo lamento mucho, tuve que salir de prisa. Gracias por todo, los quiero.  
Chloé” _

_Ambos rodaron los ojos al leer el mensaje de texto y negaron. Adrien sacó la basura y regresó para encontrarse con su esposa. Cansados, subieron al coche abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Miraron la calle blanca al igual que las copas de los árboles._

_“Marinette…”_

_“¿Sí Adrien?” preguntó al girar su mirada a él._

_“Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas, en las malas, cuando me equivoque… siempre.”_

_Ella permaneció mirándole con incertidumbre para asentir despacio. “Y yo contigo, Adrien.”_ »

Querido, Adrien:

Si estás leyendo esto es porque llegó la hora, al fin lo he comprendido. Me temo que ha sido algo tarde, pero me ha llenado de vida el corazón. He pasado cincuenta y cinco maravillosos años a tu lado y cada uno ha sido más especial que el anterior. Sé que tal vez parece muy cliché, escribir esto para ti en el día de Año nuevo, pero necesito que lo sepas: has sido la mejor persona con la que he podido pasar mi vida. Y sé que tal vez todo este tiempo nunca fui bastante expresiva, tal vez no te dije lo mucho que te quería cuando los colores explotaban en nuestro rostro o lo lindo que te veías al ayudarme a servir la cena.

No te dije todos los días al despertar lo mucho que me gustaba despertar contigo. Tampoco te di muchos besos el día de tu cumpleaños.

Aquel año nuevo, cuando tuvimos que alzar la basura y regresamos a casa, caí en cuenta de que no te lo dije… fui directo a la cama a dormir y tú me acobijaste entre las sábanas para besar mi frente, sí, nunca te lo dije tampoco, seguía despierta, pero si no hubiera sido así entonces yo no hubiera podido escribirte esto: al fin lo entiendo.

Mucho tiempo en mi vida estuve encaprichada por ese beso que nunca te pude dar. Y me sentí muy mal cuando todas las parejas se lo dieron y yo no pude pescar ni uno corto de tus apreciados labios y te quiero pedir perdón por haberte hecho sentir mal, pues sé que lo hice, aunque nunca me lo confesaste, pero cariño, un beso no forjó nuestra maravillosa relación. Ese beso no iba a cambiar nada, sólo iba a hacer un recuerdo más de los dos, de los muchos buenos y preciados que tenemos.

Mis años nuevos son especiales a causa tuya, porque tú has estado en ellos. Por que contigo se creó nuestra familia, nuestro futuro y ahora nuestro presente.

¿Qué dejamos atrás? Lo que somos, para seguir buscando quiénes ser el día de mañana. Tengo suerte de poder buscar contigo.

Quiero estar contigo, cuando estés bien, cuando estés mal, cuando me equivoque… quiero tus madrugadas, tus mañanas y anocheceres.

Todos besarán a alguien esta noche, pero, si tuviera que hacerlo, si nos pasara algo como hace 55 años atrás, sé que tú te quedarías a limpiar el desastre conmigo, incluso cuando la magia se haya ido.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

55 años después… Feliz año nuevo, mi amor.

Con mis amados recuerdos, Marinette.

**…¡5! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1!... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Una delicada gota se quedó marcada en la hoja de papel que Adrien sostenía con mano temblorosa. Retiraba sus lentes con dificultad intentando contener el sentimiento que le inundaba desde lo desconocido de su corazón.

Lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, mientras los cohetes se escuchaban en diferentes direcciones de origen, pintando al cielo de colores tan vivos que sabes que solamente lo verás así en ocasiones bastante especiales.

La Torre Eiffel está brillando como si fuera un enorme árbol de Navidad del que solo cuelgan destellos que tienen la intención de no apagarse jamás, pero de alguna manera le dolía. Le dolía mirar los destellos en el cielo que proyectaban en el iris de sus ojos la memoria de los copos blanquecinos cubrir sus ropas por completo, que hacían a su oído recordar la tierna risa de su primer bebé, y entre todas esas conexiones que su cabeza aún tenía la fortuna de hacer, miraba la amplia sonrisa de labios cereza de aquella chica con coletas que robó su corazón. Aquella mujer con la que se quedaba bailando en la cocina hasta las dos de la mañana, con la que reía bajo las sábanas y simplemente esa mujer cuyo nombre era el deseo de todas las uvas que se comía en el año nuevo.

¿Es la última página?

Sus dedos contornearon la fotografía que venía envuelta en las hojas de aquella carta, mientras los recuerdos era lo único que le permanecían estar. Sonrió mirando lo manchado de esta y las esquinas maltratadas porque se trata de la primera fotografía que tomaron ese año nuevo. Se giró para mirar a la azabache que yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, acercándose intentando no formar ese puchero en sus labios de tristeza.

Se sentó escuchando el chillido del mueble y le tomó la mano cual aún estaba tibia, contando las manchas que tenía en esta.

**00:01 am del 1 Enero.**

Aún no quería leer la última página. No quería aventurarse a echar una mirada lo que hay después de la hora. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, a mirar su sonrisa en las mañanas y oler los deliciosos hotcakes que preparaba. Quería tomar su mano y mirar los fuegos artificiales en silencio, porque últimamente ya no hacían falta palabras para decirse lo mucho que se amaban y que se hacían sentir completos.

No se trata sobre el año nuevo, se trata sobre las personas a las que le tomas la mano en el momento. A las que abrazas y cargas diciendo perdón y comenzando un capítulo en blanco. Se trata de las personas que no se fueron y se quedaron contigo hasta ese momento sabiendo que seguirán en el siguiente, en el próximo y los muchos más que habrán de venir.

No se trata del beso que des, si no de quedarse a levantar el desastre después de la fiesta, aunque a decir verdad… quería besarla. Quería sentir una vez más la presión de sus labios contra los de él. Así que secó sus lágrimas con su mano libre y buscó acomodarse en la amplia cama, tomando aún la mano de su amada la cual estaba tibia.

Su respiración se entrecortaba, estaría bastante nervioso como cuando era sólo un adolescente. Cerró sus ojos para depositar un cálido beso en sus labios cereza favorita, aquellos labios que sus dos preciosas hijas sacaron de ella.

Su sorpresa fue sentir la misma presión que él depositó en sus labios, llevándolo a abrir los ojos entre lagrimeos observando a la azabache que seguía acostada. La miró moverse suavemente mientras él tragaba saliva y se ponía presentable para su chica especial, ansiando el momento en el que pudiera apreciar esos zafiros que con el tiempo nunca se gastó su color, si no que, al contrario, brillan más.

Su corazón latía con fuera cuando miró los pestañeos de su esposa encontrándose con su mirada.

—Gato travieso —murmuró ella aclarando su garganta. Él sólo pudo reír ronco esbozando una sonrisa, marcando las arrugas que ya tenía desde hacía algún tiempo. Marinette desvió la mirada a la ventana observando los fuegos artificiales y alterándose—. ¿Ya es? ¿Ya es la hora? — preguntó, a lo cual Adrien sólo asintió contemplándola. — ¡Feliz año nuevo! —titubeó ella, emocionándose de aún estar con él—. ¿La carta…leíste? Perdona por haber…por haber sido tan testaruda.

Adrien negó y con muchas fuerzas alzó su mano a la mejilla de ella para despegarle los cabellos que ocultaban su precioso rostro, acercándose a ella para cerrar sus ojos y darle un tierno, pero profundo beso que sólo duró lo que sus brazos pudieron soportar cargar su peso.

Sí… el año nuevo no se trata de un beso, pero ellos realmente necesitaban uno.

Las lágrimas escurrían por el rostro de Marinette quien sólo le miraba de la misma manera.

—¡Papá, mamá, abran! — se escuchó desde el jardín —¡Hace mucho frío aquí afuera!

—¡Abuelos! —gritaban los niños tocando las puertas y corriendo por el patio emocionados a lo cual los ancianos rieron, reincorporándose en la cama sin dejar mirarse, tal vez aún no era hora, pero no sabían si podía ser mañana, un mes, o hasta el siguiente año nuevo, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, porque, lo único que querían es pasar el año nuevo juntos…

_“Feliz año nuevo, mi amor”_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y que todos ustedes tengan unas lindas fiestas , bendiciones!  
> Seending you love.


End file.
